Flora Rose and the Seven Pixies
by WinxGirl34
Summary: The Fifth story in the Winx Disney Princess Collection. Snow White starring Flora, the sweet and gentle one.
1. The Huntsman's Warning

**~Flora Rose and the Seven Pixies~**

Chapter One: The Huntsman's Warning

Once, there was the beautiful princess of Linphea named Flora Rose, who lived with her evil and cruel mother, the queen Darcy. Over the years, Queen Darcy feared that Flora Rose's kindness and beauty would overshadow her own beauty. And so, she decided to dress the sweet Linphean princess in rags and forced her to work as a maid in her own castle. Every single day, the wicked Queen Darcy would ask her magic mirror who was the most beautiful in the entire kingdom, and so long as the mirror answered that she was the most beautiful, Flora Rose was safe from Queen Darcy's jealousy from for another day. However, one day when Queen Darcy consulted her magic mirror, she did not get the answer she wanted. She walked up to it and chanted the incantation so it would form a face.

"What would you wish to know, my queen?" It asked her loyally.

"Again, magic mirror, who is the most beautiful in all of Linphea?" Queen Darcy asked it.

"Only your vanity is you beauty, Queen Darcy, but I see a lovely young woman in which rags could not cover her gentle kindheartedness. And she is more beautiful than you." The mirror answered honestly.

"Tell me her name!" Queen Darcy demanded.

"Lips red a spring tulip, hair as brown as tree bark, and eyes as green as a leaf…" the mirror described the young woman.

"Flora Rose!" Darcy snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, young Flora Rose was washing the steps outside of the castle while humming a sweet tune. When she noticed that she was running out of water, she poured the leftover water on the steps and walked gracefully to the well to fill up her barrow. All the doves that were watching her work followed to the well, they were here only friends and would listen to her when she needed it. Flora Rose continued to hum her sweet tune as she pulled up the water bucket from the well, and as it finally reach her, she grabbed it.

"Do you guys want to know something?" Flora Rose asked her dove friends, "And you promise not to tell anyone… we are by a wishing well. Make a wish, and if it echoes, your wish will come true." Then she made her wish as she looked in the well.

"I wish to find my true love today." She replied, and he voice echoed in the walls of the well, scaring the doves. Then she began to sing her wish and it echoed in the well again. Outside the castle, a handsome prince named Helia was riding his horse, and was pleasantly surprised by her sweet voice, and began riding up to the well, and as Flora Rose finished singing, he joined in to her song. As she looked up at him, she shrieked and began to run away.

"Did I scare you?" Helia asked her kindly, however she ran away into the castle, "Wait, please don't go, I'm not going to hurt you! Just listen to me." Flora Rose the reappeared up on the balcony as she gave Helia a chance to explain himself. He began to sing to her, and she swayed gracefully to his lyrical singing, and she walked out to the balcony with her dove friends as she continued to hear the singing. Queen Darcy watched with discontent, and closed her curtains. Flora Rose placed a kiss on the cheek of one of her sweet dove friends, and it flew to the hand of the kind gentlemen singing to her. It blushed as it passed along the kiss. Helia looked up, and Flora Rose had shyly closed her curtains.

* * *

Back in the throne room of Queen Darcy, she was instructing to a huntsman what she wanted him to do with the Linphean princess.

"I want you to talk her deep into the forest, so she can pick flowers," Queen Darcy began, " and right there in the forest… you will kill her!"

"But Queen Darcy, I could never do that to the innocent princess, she's too kind and goodhearted." The huntsman protested.

"Quiet!" Darcy snapped, "You will know what will happen if you fail to complete this task."

"Yes, my queen." The huntsman answered silently.

"However, to make absolutely certain that your task is complete, bring me back her heart in this box." Queen Darcy ordered.

"Of course, Queen Darcy." The huntsman continued.

* * *

So, that afternoon, Flora Rose was sent out with the huntsman to pick flowers. She was singing yet another song as she picked a bouquet of flowers. A baby bird was tweeting helplessly for her attention, and she turned to it.

"Hello, are you lost little bird?" She asked sweetly, "Where are your parents?" The huntsman watched in complete guilty, Flora Rose was so kind and gentle that he couldn't bring himself to do his deed, but he had to.

"Come on," Flora Rose encouraged the bird, "cheer up, I'll help you find them." Then she saw the bird's mom and dad up it the tree, and she looked back at the little bird.

"Are you able to fly?" she asked the little bird, "Go on, go to your mom and dad." And the baby bird flew away. Then Flora Rose turned around and shrieked in fear as the huntsman was about to do his deed, however his hand was shaking, he was hesitant. Flora Rose covered her face in total fear, but the huntsman dropped his sword.

"I just cannot do this, please forgive me princess." he begged.

"What… I don't understand... what's going on?" Flora Rose asked him.

"She's demented, driven by jealousy and vanity!" The huntsman began.

"Who is?" she asked.

"Your mother, Queen Darcy… You must run, far away, into the forest, go anywhere… just don't return, for your own safety, go, run!" he shouted. Flora Rose was hesitant, but as he begged and begged her to run away, fear took over. Her own mother wanted her killed, what could she do but run away. And so she ran deeper into the woods and swung back branches and vines to get past. Owls and bats flew over her and he pink dress got caught in the branches of a tree and she screamed, trying to get away. Finally she escaped, only to get caught in another couple of branches for a moment before being set free again. It was so dark that she couldn't see much in front of her. Flora Rose then got scared as a set of eyes, and screamed as she ran backward and fell down a water filled cave, and ended up holding on to another tree branch. Moments later she let go of the branch and fell in the water, getting completely soaked. The awakened some crocodiles that ganged up on her. She screamed once again and cried out, running out of the water and began racing through the forest once again. Wind blew the branches of the trees and scared her even more as she ran through the woods and leaves blew around her. Flora Rose suddenly saw more sets of eyes light up in the night as she screamed once again, there were so many sets of eyes that if felt like they were surrounding her from all directions. She began spinning, and felt trapped, and terrified. Flora Rose suddenly fell to the ground, covering her face and began sobbing.


	2. The Pixies' Cottage

**I thought it would be creative if I used the pixies instead of the rest of the Winx or the Specialists. I mean, the cottage is small and cute, just like the houses in Pixie Village, and besides it takes away from the sexism in the original movie where the women always had to do the cleaning, now it's just Flora doing it out of the kindness of her heart. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Pixies' Cottage**

Flora Rose continued to sob and tremble in fright as the eyes that had surrounded her were hit by the light of the parting clouds. The eyes that scared the young princess just moments ago belonged to the woodland creatures of the forest. They came out of hiding to see what was going on, and they all gathered around Flora Rose curiously and a rabbit hopped toward her and sniffed her arm a little. She looked up, and screamed in surprise as all the animals ran in to their hiding places once again.

"Don't go, please, I mean no harm!" Flora Rose cried out as the animals turned back to her, "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you guys. You have no idea what just happened to me, I was so terrified… I can't believe I made such a big deal out if all this… What do you do when everything goes unexpected?" Then, the birds in the trees began to tweet happily in a sing-song type way.

"Oh how sweet, you sing a song when you're not happy." Flora Rose replied. Then she began to join them in a song that cheered everybody up. Even more animals joined into the group as the youngest creatures of the forest cradled around Flora Rose's dress. After she was done singing, all the woodland creatures applauded her lovely voice.

"Well, I feel much better after singing my problems away." Flora Rose cheered, "I'm sure I'll make it out of my situation all right. Although I will need a shelter at night." So the rabbits offered her to stay in their little hole.

"Oh, you're sweet, but your hole is way to small for me to fit in." Flora Rose pointed out in a giggle, "And it would be silly for me to live in a tree. And as much as I try, I would never be able to fit in a nest. Do you know of any place I could stay?" The animals of the forest looked at each other in agreement and nodded toward Flora Rose.

"You do know of somewhere I could stay?" she asked them, "Could you please show me?" And so the creatures of the forest guided sweet and innocent Flora Rose through the woods and in between the trees to a small cottage surrounded by trees and set over a small bridge.

"Oh it's so sweet!" Flora Rose cried in excitement, "Like a tiny little doll house." And so she and the woodland animals hopped over the small bridge and toward the door.

"This place is so cute," she added, "but it's so dark in there." She and some of the animals peeked into the dusty window, whipping it down with their hands and paws. Then Flora Rose turned to the door and gently knocked a couple times.

"I suppose no one is home at the moment." She told the animals, and although she knew not to enter a stranger's place without permission, something told the sweet princess that she could trust this cottage and whoever occupied it, and so she quietly snuck inside the small house.

"Hello, is anybody home, hello?" she called, then turned to her animal friends, "Ssh, we have to be quiet just in case there is someone home." And so she and the animals of the forest snuck into the little house. Flora Rose looked around the tiny house curiously only to notice a small chair and shriek in surprise. Her little friends ran out of the house, thinking there was something harmful going on.

"Oh, so adorable, a little chair." Flora Rose pointed out joyously, "There are actually seven little chairs. Seven elves or some other magical creatures must live here… and just looking at this table, seven very messy elves live here." She then picked up a sock, and a shoe from the floor and laughed as she discovered these things all around the floor and table.

"This place is just horrendous, the fireplace is completely covered in dust." Flora Rose replied as she blew away some of the dust on the fireplace, the squirrels sitting on top of it let out big itchy sneezes, "And there are cobwebs in every corner of this place! And that leaning tower of dirty dishes. And look, that broom is just left unused for who knows how long." All the animal just shook their heads in disagreement on how whoever lived in the cottage kept it.

"Their mother wouldn't like this one bit." Flora Rose agreed with her woodland friends, "But wait… what if they have no mother?" Suddenly the sweet princess got an idea.

"What if you clean the house for them, hopefully they'll let me stay here." She suggested, "You guys start on the dishes, you start cleaning the room, and you can help clean the fireplace, and I will sweep up the floor." And so the animals and Flora Rose began singing as they cleaned the little house. She saw the animals who were designated to the dishes cleaning them with their tails and tongues.

"Oh, no, no, you have to use the sink, and soap and water." Flora Rose instructed, then she saw two squirrels hiding dust under the rug.

"No, dust goes in the dust pan, not under the rug." She scolded, and the squirrels hide the dust under a chest of drawers, but a mouse did not like that very much as it squeaked angrily. All the animals continued to sing and do housework, they gathered up all the cobwebs, and the birds gathered flowers and put them in a vase on the table.

The animals and Flora Rose got all the dirty laundry and took it outside to be washed in the clear, crisp river and dried on the clothes line. They all touch up outside, and Flora Rose hoped that whoever lived in this house would greatly appreciate her help


	3. The Pixies Return Home

**Chapter Three: The Pixies Return Home**

Meanwhile, seven pixies were working in their little diamond mine. The older pixies picked out the good real diamonds while the younger ones dug up the diamonds for the others to inspect, and while all the seven pixies worked, they sang their own working song. At the end of the day, the adorable clock they owned chimed the time for them to return home from work. And so they put away all their tools and tossed the bags of diamonds in the safe, and the second youngest pixie, Lockette, locked the door and almost forgot to put the key on its hook. The seven pixies began heading home and sang as they did, walking over the falls and down the path back to their little cottage.

* * *

At the pixie's house, Flora Rose was about to walk up the stairs to check to see what was on the second floor of the quaint little cottage. She held up a candle to light her way, since it was beginning to get darker outside.

"I'm going to check to see what's upstairs." She told her animal friends, and so, like good friends do, they followed her up the staircase, and when she opened the door to the bedroom, the young princess was surprise to see seven tiny beds lined up on either side of the walls.

"Oh, such cute beds, and they have their names engraved on them." She pointed out, "Livy, Chetta, Digit, Lockette… these are very peculiar names for elves, Tune, Amore and Piff… Piff must be pretty young and needs quite a bit of sleep… and speaking of sleep, all that cleaning has made me completely exhausted." And with that, she collapsed on three of the beds and instantly fell asleep. A small bird blew out the candle lighting the room, and the rest of Flora Rose's animal friends covered her with a blanket from one of the beds. The baby animals curled up in the pillows beside her and got comfortable, the family of bunnies gathered up in another one of the beds, and they were about to fall asleep, when they heard the faint sound of singing from a distance, and they went to the open window. The woodland animals noticed the pixies returning from their long day at work, and quickly high tailed it out of there before they were all spotted. They all hid in the surrounding woods around the house to look at who was coming. And just as expected, the pixies were walking down the path toward their cottage singing their cute song, with Livy leading the way holding a candle for light.

"Wait you guys, the light's on in our house!" Livy pointed out, "And the chimney is smoking."

"What if our place is haunted, or there's a burglar in there." Chatta added worriedly.

"I know there was going to be trouble today, I could feel it." Tune thought out loud.

"Oh this is bad, what are we going to do?" Amore asked.

"I say we storm in there!" Chatta suggested.

"No, we should just sneak in." Livy pointed out, "Come on pixies, follow me." And so, the seven pixies walked up to the house and peeked in the window. Then when they saw nothing, they opened the door to the house, and went inside. However, Lockette slammed the door accidentally and scared everyone in front of her.

"Be quiet." They all hissed, and Lockette shushed the door, since that was the cause of the noise.

"Okay," Livy instructed, "search every single place in this house and tell me if you see anything." Flora Rose's animal friends watched from the windows to see what was going on in the cottage.

"Pixies, look, the floor's been swept!" Livy pointed out.

"And the chairs have been dusted." Tune added, whipping her finger on the back of her chair.

"The windows are washed." Chatta told everyone.

"All the cobwebs are gone." Amore gasped, pointing up at the ceiling for everyone to notice.

"The entire place has been cleaned out!" Livy concluded.

"I tell you all there's evil magic around here!" Tune protested.

"Our sink is empty too." Digit and Piff showed the rest of the pixies of the group, "I think our dishes have been taken."

"No, they're not." Chatta corrected, " They're in the cupboards like they're supposed to be."

"Someone cleaned my favorite cup." Amore pointed out.

"Pixies, something's cooking…" Livy began, "It smells good." But just as she was about to test taste what was cooking in the pot, Tune stopped her.

"Don't touch that, it could be dangerous!" She warned Livy and Lockette as the stove blew steam at them, "What did I tell you, it's an evil witch's potion."

"And look, our table is all set." Livy announced.

"With a beautiful flower centrepiece!" Amore added, "Look!" She was about to give the flowers to Digit, but she stepped back.

"No, no, get them away!" Digit protested, "You all know I have hay fever, I can't take it… I think I might…" Just then, the rest of the pixies held her nose so she wouldn't let out a humungous sneeze. As her nose calmed down, the rest of them let go, and the sneeze blew everyone across the room and caused them to crash in a big pile.

"Nice time to sneeze, Digit!" Tune argued.

"I can't help it, when it happens, it happens." Digit protested, and before she could sneeze again, the rest of the pixies tackled her so she wouldn't. They tied her hat to her nose to hold the big sneeze in.

"Quiet!" Tune snapped, "Do you want to get us killed?" Suddenly, Flora Rose's bird friends decided to play a little joke on the pixies and tapped their beaks on the upper wood beam of the house.

"What was that?" Chatta asked.

"That's it." Livy pointed out.

"It's in this very room as we speak." Tune hissed. Then the birds made high pitched squeaking noises and scared the seven pixies into hiding. As they peeked out of their hiding places, they gathered back in their group.

"It's coming from up there." Livy whispered.

"In the bedroom?" Amore asked her.

"Yes,… one of us should go up there and chase it out of the house." Livy suggested. They all shook their heads except for Piff who was too little to do it herself, and then they all looked at Lockette.

"Oh no, not me." Lockette protested, trying to run away, but Livy handed her the candle to light her way up into the bedroom, and so Lockette began her nervous and quiet decent up the stairs to the pixies bedroom.


	4. The Pixies Meet Flora Rose

Chapter Four: The Pixies Meet Flora Rose

Lockette turned back to the group of pixies, she was scared and nervous. She held the candle shakily and stood there still.

"Come on, Lockette, don't be afraid." Livy encouraged her, "We're right here."

"Yeah, we're right here." The rest of the pixies added. Lockette nodded and gulped loudly, then she turned back towards the bedroom door and continued to creep towards it. Then she slowly opened the door. At first she stuck the candle in the door to look around, and then she stuck her head in the door to take a closer look at what they thought was in the bedroom. Once she thought the coast was clear, she tip-toed into the bedroom and towards the beds. Suddenly Lockette heard a slight groaning noise from a few of the beds, she then saw a figure stretching from under sheets. The second youngest pixie was so scared that she blew out the candle and ran down the stairs, toppling over the others in the process. Once they all got up, they ran outside the door, unfortunately they locked poor Lockette inside the house. The pixies outside the house pulled the door shut, and Lockette tried to pull the door open.

"Keep it in there!" Livy shouted, finally Lockette pulled the door and crashed into the cupboards, and the pots and pans piled on top of her. She got up and ran out the door.

"There it is!" Digit called.

"Get it!" Chatta instructed as the piled on top of Lockette and uncovered her from the pots and pans. They began hitting her and beating her up, but Livy noticed it wasn't the creature they were suspecting.

"Wait pixies, it's only Lockette!" She cried out.

"Did you see the monster?" Digit asked Lockette.

"Yeah I did!" Lockette cried out.

"How big is it?" Chatta asked her.

"Really, really big!" Lockette answered hastily. They continued to bombard Lockette with questions.

"What was it doing?" Tune asked.

"I think it was sleeping." Lockette told the pixies.

"It's sleeping in our beds!" Livy exclaimed.

"Let's destroy it in its sleep!" Tune suggested.

"Yes, we don't have much time, we should do it before it's too late." Livy added, and so the pixies headed inside the house.

* * *

Livy opened the door to their bedroom slowly as the rest of the pixies snuck into the room. They tip-toed toward the beds that were being occupied. The pixies heard groans and saw the figure stretch in the sheets.

"We have to take it out before it wakes up." Livy instructed.

"But which end of it do we take out?" Chatta asked loudly.

"Quiet, Chatta." Livy hissed quietly. They continued to head towards the beds of Lockette, Digit and Chatta, they were ready to pounce and Livy had the lantern held up to the bed. They all gathered around the beds as Livy uncovered the blankets to reveal Flora Rose sleeping like a sweet nature loving angel.

"What is it?" Chatta asked.

"She's a girl." Livy told them all

"She is beautiful." Digit admitted.

"She sure is." Amore agreed, "Just look an angel."

"Angel nothing, what if she's a witch in disguise." Tune protested, "She'll cast a evil spell on all of us!"

"Quiet Tune, you'll wake her up." Livy scolded.

"Let her wake up, she doesn't belong here anyway." Tune continued. Suddenly, Flora Rose moved in the bed.

"She's waking up!" Chatta whispered.

"What do we do now?" Digit asked in a panic

"Hide!" Livy instructed as they all hid behind the beds with their feet sticking out. Flora Rose sat up and stretched once again.

"Oh goodness, that was a good sleep." She yawned, "Those little elves should be-" The she turned to see seven curious faces looking at her, and she shrieked. The pixies jumped, and popped there heads back up to see her again.

"You're little pixies." Flora Rose replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Not so nice to meet you." Tune huffed.

"You do speak!" Flora Rose gasped, "Don't tell me your names, let me guess them. You're Livy!"

"Yes, that's right!" Livy answered.

"And you're Amore." Flora Rose continued.

"Pleased to meet you." Amore replied.

"And this is Piff." Flora Rose added.

"To-ta!" Piff cooed, sitting on the floor, and Flora Rose blushed.

"And you're Digit." She stated.

"Correct." Digit answered her.

"And I'm Chatta, and this is Lockette." Chatta told Flora Rose. There was one pixie left, and Flora Rose could only guess who she was.

"And you are Tune." She concluded.

"Well, of course we know who we are, now who are you? What are you doing here?" Tune asked Flora Rose harshly.

"Yes, who are you?" Livy asked the young princess.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Flora Rose." She told them.

"The Princess of Linphea?" They all asked in unison.

"Well, princess, we are delighted to have you." Livy told Flora Rose.

"Oh be quiet Livy, just tell her to get out!" Tune protested.

"Don't kick me out, if you do, she'll surely kill me!" Flora Rose exclaimed.

"Who will?" Livy asked.

"My mother, Queen Darcy." Flora Rose clarified.

"Queen Darcy!" The pixies shouted in unison.

"She's evil I tell you, and if she finds the princess here she'll attack and destroy all of us!" Tune warned everyone.

"But she doesn't know where I am." Flora Rose giggled.

"She doesn't have to!" Tune continued, "She knows everything that goes on. Darcy is full of evil magic, she can even make herself invisible. I bet she is in this very room right now!" Everybody began looking around the room nervously.

"She won't find me here." Flora Rose insisted, "And if you do let me stay here, I will keep the house maintained for you. I can clean, sew, cook-"

"Cook?" Everyone asked in unison for a third time.

"Are you able to make apple dumplings?" Livy asked.

"Yes, and many other baked goods!" Flora Rose told them.

"Oh yay!" Everyone cheered, "She says!


	5. Washing Up

**Now I know that Grumpy's character is totally off for Tune, but she was the only one left of the main pixies. **

* * *

Chapter Five: Washing Up

Suddenly, Flora Rose could smell the soup she had made for the seven pixies, and ran downstairs to check on it. She took the spoon and blew on a bit to cool it off, then she took a sip to see if it was ready to eat. The seven pixies watched her do so and took in the delicious smell of the soup.

"Hooray, soup!" they all shouted in unison, running down the stairs, however, Lockette got her head stuck in the railing, and tried to get it free. As the rest of the pixies rushed to the table, she finally got out of the railing and tumbled down the staircase, landing on the floor. She then ran toward her seat only to have it tip backwards on her. Everyone was talking all at once and was excited to eat a home cooked meal.

"Now wait just a minute, you seven!" Flora Rose scolded them, "You just have to be patient, and by the time you wash up, the soup will be ready for you."

"Wash up?" They all asked once again in complete unison, well everyone except Piff anyway.

"I knew there was a catch." Tune grumbled.

"Why do we need to wash up, we're not going anywhere?" Chatta asked.

"Or maybe you have washed up already?" Flora Rose guessed.

"Yeah, we have." Livy told Flora Rose.

"But when was the last time you have?" Flora Rose asked them.

"Um… not long ago." Livy continued.

"Oh, not long ago, then let me see some proof." Flora Rose pressured them, and they all held their hands behind their backs and walked slowly away from her, "Let me see your hands, so I know they're clean." Livy knew it wasn't right to lie, so she showed Flora Rose her hands.

"I'm surprised at you Livy!" Flora scolded, and Livy hung her head, then Amore showed the princess her hands.

"Oh, Amore." The princess of Linphea thought aloud. Chatta tried to wipe her hands on her clothes, but that did not work either, as Flora Rose could clearly see that they were still filthy. The rest of them followed Amore and Livy's example and showed Flora Rose their dirty hands.

"No no," She continued to scold, "this is not right at all. Now go and wash up or you won't get any supper." So, one by one with hung heads, six of the seven pixies literally marched outside to wash their hands. Lockette, though, had walked into a closet, but joined the group intently when she noticed. Tune, on the other hand, stop there refusing to listen to Flora Rose's instructions.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands, Tune?" she asked her, "What's wrong, you aren't gonna talk to me?" Just then, Tune turned around, and stuck her tongue out at Flora Rose, then walked away to join the others, only to bump into a wall and fall down, making Flora Rose giggle.

"Are you okay?" She asked Tune. The pixie just huffed and walked out the door and slammed it, the she went to sit and sulk. Meanwhile, the other pixies were discovering what it meant to wash their hands properly.

"Okay pixies, be courageous." Livy encouraged them all. Chatta stuck her finger in the tub of water to see what it was like.

"It feels wet." She pointed out. Digit put her finger in as well and then shivered.

"It's very cold as well." Digit added.

"We're not going to actually do this, right?" Amore asked.

"Well, if it was impress Princess Flora Rose." Livy replied.

"I'd sure try this out for her." Chatta cheered.

"Same here!" The rest of the pixies agreed, but Tune just huffed once again.

"That spell she's casting on all of you isn't going to work on me, if you let her take control once she'll treat you like doormats!" Tune warned them.

"Don't listen to Tune, now come on pixies." Livy encouraged them, "Just step up to the tub, pull up your sleeves and gather water. Then splash it on your face, put up the soap, and lather up, then slash your face until you get all the soap off."

"You guys make me sick!" Tune protested, "Getting all caught up in this 'washing' thing." But the rest of the pixies continued to wash every part of their hands and face. Livy tried to reach Lockette from opposite ends of the tub with a scrub brush, and ended up knocking the second youngest pixie in the water as the rest of them laughed.

"Next thing you know, she'll be tying bows in our hair and using that stuff… what is it… perfume… on us." Tune grumbled. As Tune continued to grumble on, the optimistic pixies dried off from washing their faces and hands, but Tune wasn't even convinced.

"I'd like to see any one of you try and get me to wash up." She laughed, "Just try it." Livy looked at her curiously before gathering with the rest of the pixies to hatch a plan to get grumpy Tune into the tub. Then they began walking toward where Tune was sitting, whistling a casual song, just when they were finished, they sprung the surprise on her.

"Get her." Livy instructed, and they punched on Tune and all struggled to drag the remaining pixie to the wash tub.

"Hey, let me go!" Tune demanded, they continued to drag her to the tub.

"Don't let her go!" Livy called out, but she and Lockette stumbled out of the group, "Get the soap, Lockette." Lockette chased after the slippery bar of soap, she was able to grasp it only for a second and tried to get it securely in her hands, but it anded up bonking her on the top of the head. After many tries, she somehow ended up swallowing it, and started getting endless hiccups. The rest of the pixies were washing up Tune, as she was unable to protest anymore. They lathered her up and rinsed her off, and she did not like it one bit. They, just as Tune had described, the pixies began putting ribbons in her hair.

"She smells like a flower now!" Digit laughed.

"So lovely!" Chatta added, placing a ring of flowers on Tune's head.

"Oh you're all going to get it for this!" Tune protested. In the house, Flora Rose tapped her spoon on the stove loudly to get the pixies' attention.

"Dinner!" She called out. Outside, the pixies stopped playing around with Tune to hear the princess call them.

"Yay, food!" The pixies all cheered, and ran into the house, leaving Tune to grumble in the tub, she was thankful that Flora Rose had made them stop tormenting her with girly things and bathing


	6. Queen Darcy's Disguise

**Oh boy, another chapter done. This one was hard to keep me awake, don't know why but I got it done. :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Queen Darcy's Disguise 

Back in the palace of Linphea, after Flora Rose had left, the castle had looked abandoned and dark. It had lost all its glory because it was now consumed in total negative energy. With the box that she had given the huntsman in her hands containing what she thought was Flora Rose's heart, Queen Darcy stepped forward and asked her mirror the same old question.

"Mirror, now who is the most beautiful in Linphea?" She asked it.

"Deep in the forests of this realm, over a clear crisp stream, in a cottage hosted by seven pixies, Flora Rose is still the most beautiful of all." Her mirror told her simply.

"Flora Rose!" Queen Darcy hissed, "But Flora Rose is dead in the forest, my huntsman brought me back her heart in this box as proof!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, my queen, for Flora Rose is still alive, and still the most beautiful in Linphea. That is the heart of a troll you have in that box." The mirror explained to Queen Darcy.

"A troll's heart!" Queen Darcy snapped, "I've been had!" And so, Queen Darcy ran down numerous flights of stairs to her potions lab. She was so furious with her huntsman, he was supposed to be loyal to her and now he just turned on her like that.

"A heart of a troll, that huntsman is a total idiot!" She shouted, throwing the box on the ground, "If the job can't be done by him, I'm do it myself. I'll disguise myself so completely that none of those pixies will ever suspect me." She then took a book from her selves of many transformation spells. She then began to flip through the pages of her book to find the perfect disguise.

"I'll change myself into an old woman." She began, "Dust of the deceased to make me old, pitch dark of the night's sky for my clothing, For my voice… I'll use an old woman's wicked laughter… A terrified scream to turn my hair ghost white, and a blast of lightening to complete the potion… And now, I will transform myself." And as Queen Darcy gulped back the evil potion, her entire world began spinning and twirling with numerous colors as little by little she began to change into her old woman's form. He hands became boney and brittle, her hair turned white, and her clothes turned into a black cloak.

"And finally, a special short of death for the most beautiful of all Linphea." Queen Darcy cackled in her old woman's voice as he looked in her book again for a specific spell, "Perfect, the poisonous flower. One sniff of this flower, and precious Flora Rose's leaf green eyes will close forever!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the pixies' cottage after supper that night, the seven magical creatures decided to entertain Flora Rose by playing their music for her. Flora Rose's animal friends gathered around the windows of the house to watch the pixies perform. Tune played piano, Lockette play some drums, and a few other pixies played guitars. Flora Rose really enjoyed listening to the pixies sing and dance and play, she laughed joyously when they were being silly, and then decided to join them in the dancing. The animals enjoyed watching her dance happily with her new friends. Lockette and Digit decided to turn themselves into a man for Flora Rose to dance with by Lockette standing on Digit's shoulders and using their magic. They walked over to Flora Rose and bowed as the others laughed humorously knowing that it was Lockette and Digit under a spell, they could tell because of Lockette's clumsiness. Then the three of them began dancing together as the rest of them danced and sang and played their instruments around them. Everyone was having a great time and Flora Rose continued to smile and applaud Lockette and Digit's strange dancing. Suddenly Digit was going to sneeze as they both reverted back to their pixie forms, and everyone in the house, including those animals that were watching from the window, began hiding. Then, as Digit sneezed, Lockette popped out of the jacket they were using, and the jacket fell to reveal Digit. Everyone began laughing hysterically as they looked at her. The animal that ran away came back, knowing that nothing had happened, and Lockette joined the group again.

"That was so much fun." Flora Rose replied after catching her breath from laughing.

"Now you should do something." Chatta suggested.

"But what can I do?" Flora asked them.

"Why don't you tell us a story?" Lockette thought.

"Yes, a story!" the rest of the pixies agreed.

"Make it a true story." Chatta added.

"A true love story." Amore concluded.

"All right then pixies," Flora began, "Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess…"

"Did this princess happen to be you?" Livy asked her.

"And one day the princess fell in love." Flora Rose continued.

"Was it hard to fall in love?" Amore asked Flora Rose.

"No, in fact it was quite easy." Flora Rose admitted, "I could tell that he was so charming… the only prince I could dream of."

"Was he strong and handsome?" Livy asked the princess of Linphea.

"Did he say he loved you, and sealed his love with a kiss?" Amore continued to ask. In response, Flora Rose began to sing a melodious tune as most of the pixies gathered around her to listen to her lovely voice as she sang about her prince. All the pixies smiled as the heard Flora Rose wish for her prince to find her with the use of her sweet voice. Tune, on the other hand, sat at the piano still doubtful about Flora Rose's presence.

"Mushy romantic mumbo jumbo." She murmured, but the rest of the pixies ignored Tune's negativity and continued listening to Flora Rose's sweet lyrics.


	7. Sleeping Arrangements

**I didn't know what to call this chapter, so if you have another title, feel free to PM me. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sleeping Arrangements

When she was done singing, all the pixies sat there staring joyously at her, almost dazed by the descriptive tale within the song. As it was all quiet in the cottage, the wall clock began chiming 9 pm.

"Oh, I suppose its time for bed." Flora Rose guessed, "Go on, go to bed you pixies." Then they began to walk upstairs to their bedroom when Livy stopped them.

"Now wait just one moment, pixies." She ordered, "Princess Flora Rose should sleep in some of our beds."

"But where are you going to sleep?" Flora Rose asked the seven pixies.

"We'll be very comfortable down here, won't we guys?" Livy asked the others.

"Yes, we'll be comfy." They all answered.

"Now don't worry about us, Princess." Livy assured Flora Rose, "Just go upstairs." As Livy assured the princess of Linphea that the pixies would be comfortable downstairs, Lockette stuck away to find herself a little pillow on the couch to use.

"Well, I suppose, good night pixies." Flora Rose replied as she climbed the stairs to the pixies' bedroom.

"Good night." They all answered in unison as Lockette got comfortable on the couch. Suddenly, Flora Rose stopped and turned back to the pixies.

"Are you positive that you'll be all right down here." She asked once more.

"Yes, we will Princess Flora Rose." They all answered her at once.

"Okay then, sweet dreams." Flora Rose told them as she shut the door behind her. As the door shut, the six remaining pixies all ran for the couch to get Lockette's pillow. She held it close to her but the others began fighting over it.

"Now, now, pixies!" Livy shouted, "Share!"

"The pillow's going to tear!" Digit warned, and just as she predicted, the pillow ripped in half, covering the floor with feathers. Lockette took one and fluffed it before trying to get comfortable again. A while later, Tune tried falling asleep in a pot, but couldn't.

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in." She grumbled, picking out a soup spoon from the pot and trying yet again to get comfortable. Amore fell asleep in an open drawer, Chatta was in the cupboard above her, Livy fell asleep in the sink and occasionally was woken up by dripping water from the tap falling on her face. Digit and Lockette shared the couch, but Lockette was a sleep kicker, so Digit had to calm her down before continuing to sleep again, and finally Piff was sleeping in her chair. Everyone sooner or later had fallen asleep peacefully that night.

* * *

Back in the palace of Linphea, Queen Darcy had mixed up a special potion, and was dipping a beautiful red rose deep into the mixture of evil to let the potion seep through. Then as she pulled it up, a face of a skull formulated in the dripping potion that was on the rose.

"Ah ha! The symbol of what lies under this flower's delicate smell." Queen Darcy laughed, "Now to turn it bright red, to tempt sweet Flora Rose into inhaling the scent." And then she turned to leave, but stopped in triumph.

"As she puts this flower to her nose to smell its scent, her breath with stop, and her skin will go pale, and I will be the most beautiful one in Linphea!" She cackled, "Wait… there has to be an antidote. Nothing is going to stop me this time." And so she took her book again and flipped the pages to find what she was looking for.

"Here it is!" She announced, then read out loud, "The only way to revive someone from the scent of the poisonous flower, is for the person to receive true love's kiss… True love's kiss, bah! There's no need to worry about that…. Those pixies will assume she's dead, therefore, she'll be buried." Then Queen Darcy began laughing victoriously again as she placed the poisonous rose in a basket of other roses and walked to the very bottom of the castle where she boarded a boat and paddled out on the foggy river heading out to the forest. Once she was in the forest, she began her descent toward the pixies' cottage.

* * *

The next morning, the animals in the forest woke up as Livy opened the door to the cottage, followed by Flora Rose.

"Now don't forget Princess, your mother Queen Darcy is still lurking about." She warned Flora Rose, "So don't open the door to strangers."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Flora Rose reassured Livy giving her a hug, "See you tonight!"

"Come on pixies!" Livy called out as she began to walk out to the forest. The rest of the pixies came out of the house, first came Amore.

"Be careful Princess Flora Rose, if anything happened to you, we'd go crazy." She admitted as she received a hug from the princess. Amore blushed a little as she followed Livy down the path. At the back of the line, Tune was still grumbling about the pixies' new guest.

"Hugs, just disgusting." She thought to herself. Then Digit came up to Flora Rose to get her hug.

"And be sure to… to…" But she couldn't continue her sentence because she was going to sneeze, so Flora Rose just gave her a hug and she was on her way. Finally when Digit sneezed, it blew Lockette back into the house, making Flora Rose laugh. Lockette came out and received her hug from Flora Rose, and when she was out of view, snuck back into the window to get another one. Then it was little Piff's turn to get a hug, and when she did, Lockette came back for more.

"Oh, okay." Flora Rose giggled, "But that's your last hug." She gave the pixie her hug, but she came back for a third time.

"Go on, Lockette," Flora Rose told her, "you've gotten more than your fair share of hugs already." Inside the house, Tune was freshening up, she supposed she could at least try to be nice to Flora Rose, then she walked out to see her as the rest of the pixies began singing their work song. Tune cleared her throat to get the Princess of Linphea's attention.

"Now I'll warn you," She began, "don't let anybody or anything in the house."

"Tune, you do care about me." Flora Rose replied happily, then began to hug Tune, but she began struggling away. Flora Rose managed to give Tune the hug, and Tune just stomped away. She then stopped and smiled, the hug actually felt good, and she turned back to see Flora Rose waving at her. Tune backed away and bumped into a tree, then turned, only to fall in the river. She wanted to get up, but hit her head on the bottom of the bridge, the stepped out of the water totally soaked.

"Bye Tune!" Flora Rose called with a laugh as Tune walked away in embarrassment.


	8. The Poisonous Rose

Chapter Eight: The Poisonous Rose

Queen Darcy walked down the path towards the cottage of the seven pixies with the basket of flowers in her hand.

"The little pixies will be out working, so they can't help poor, unfortunate Flora Rose from a seemingly kind old woman." She laughed triumphantly. Two ravens eyed the queen of darkness skeptically from the tree, and decided to follow her on to the pixies' house.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the seven pixies' cottage, Flora Rose and her bird friends were making a pie for Tune as she sung a sweet song while she worked. A bird sprinkled flour on top of the newly rolled pie dough before Flora Rose placed it on top of the rest of the pie and cut the extras off. The two birds helping her caught the leftover dough strip as two other birds made markings in the top of the pie as the other two birds placed the strip of dough on top, spelling out Tune's name. Flora Rose took a good look at the pie before a shadow of darkness covered the window, and she gasped in surprise to see an old woman, who was Queen Darcy in disguise.

"Are you all by yourself, my dear?" She asked Flora Rose.

"Yes, but-" Flora Rose began, only to be interrupted by the old woman.

"The pixies aren't here?" Darcy inquired.

"No, I'm sorry. They're not home at the moment." Flora Rose answered, then the queen smelled the sweetness of the pie she had just prepared.

"So I see you are baking a little pie?" Queen Darcy asked Flora Rose.

"Yes, I am, berry pie actually." Flora Rose admitted to her.

"Well, I have a secret recipe that adds the sweet scent of a rose to the pie, it makes the pie absolutely irresistible." Darcy told the princess of Linphea, "Roses like this one."

"Oh that does look beautiful." Flora Rose replied.

"Yes, but you will not believe it until you smell it." The queen chuckled as all the animals in the forest watched the scene that was about to take hold, "Would you like to smell for yourself, go on, take it." And as Queen Darcy passed the rose to the princess of Linphea, the birds surrounding the house began attacking the old queen.

"Stop, stop!" Flora Rose scolded her animal friends as she ran outside, "Shoo, go away! Why would you pick on a poor woman like that?" She shooed the birds back into the trees as Queen Darcy faked a heart attack.

"Oh my poor heart!" She cried out, "Please take me inside, I need to rest, and a glass of water." And so, unsuspecting, innocent Flora Rose took Queen Darcy into the pixies' house, unaware of who she truly was. The animals and birds watched from the window as Flora Rose filled up a cup of water for who she thought was an old woman with a heart problem, and Queen Darcy sat in one of the seven chairs in the kitchen. After watching for moments, the animals decided to run and fly towards the pixies' diamond mine, to get them to stop the evil queen of darkness from putting any harm to their princess.

* * *

The pixies had just reached their mine, singing their song and unloading their tools to start working once again, when numerous birds and animal came out of the forest and were heading their way. The pixies began dragging the crate to their working station, when Livy stopped everyone.

"Hold on!" She shouted, "Look up ahead!" Suddenly the animals running to the mine reached them and started pulling on their clothes.

"Let go, shoo, go away!" Tune shouted as she swatted the birds with her umbrella. The rest of them tried getting the other animals to stop pulling them.

"There animals have gone insane!" Livy called, being pushed by a baby deer.

"It's as if they all want us to return home!" Amore added, being pulled by another deer while holding on to a tree.

"Yes, but why?" Digit asked as she let out another humungous sneeze, blowing the animals that were pulling her away.

* * *

Back at the house, Queen Darcy was talking to Flora Rose, still holding the poisonous rose in her hands.

"Because you've been so sweet for helping the old woman out, I will let you in on a little secret." Darcy told Flora Rose, "This rose is magic, and it can grant you any wish your heart desires."

"Really, it's that simple?" Flora Rose asked in surprise.

"Yes, now make a wish, and sniff it's sweet scent." Darcy pressured with a smile.

* * *

Back with the pixies, the animals were still trying to bring them back to the house to try and stop Queen Darcy.

"I just thought of something!" Chatta shouted, "What if that wicked Queen Darcy has Flora Rose captive?"

"Queen Darcy?" Livy panicked.

"Flora Rose!" The rest of them shouted in horror.

"That queen of darkness will surely kill her!" Tune pointed out, "We have to get back and save her!"

"What do we do?" Lockette cried out.

"Come on!" Tune ordered, then she ran up and jumped on the back of a deer, and some of the other pixies followed her example, and they all raced back toward the pixies' cottage.

* * *

At the pixies' cottage, Queen Darcy continued to tempt sweet and innocent Flora Rose into sniffing the bright red rose in her hand.

"There has to be something that your young, kind heart wants more than anything in the entire world." She guessed, trying hard to hide every ounce of evil undertone in her voice, "Maybe someone that you have been searching for your whole life?"

"Yes, in fact there is someone I've been thinking about for a while." Flora Rose admitted, "Prince Helia."

"Oh I knew it, old women like me always know what's in a young heart, it comes with age." Queen Darcy chuckled, "Now take the rose, and make your wish to see him again."

"I wish…" Flora began.

"That's it, don't hesitate to go for your dreams, young princess." Queen Darcy tempted. Meanwhile the pixies were on their way home, riding as fast as they possibly could to stop the evil queen.

"… And Prince Helia will carry me in his arms to his palace, where he was marry me, and we'll live the rest of our days in happiness." Flora Rose continued her wish.

"Beautiful wish, my dear, now sniff the scent of the rose to make it come true for you." Queen Darcy instructed, "Don't let that wish get away." And so, poor Princess Flora Rose finally sniffed the enticing smell of the poisonous rose.

"I… suddenly feel so weak." Flora Rose admitted, and in moments, she dropped to the ground and the rose dropped from her hand. Queen Darcy laughed victoriously as lightening began to strike outside the window.

"And now I'm the most beautiful in all of Linphea!" She cackled, leaving the pixies' cottage in success


	9. Darcy's Defeat

Chapter Nine: Darcy's Defeat

Suddenly, the pixies and Flora Rose's animal friends charged toward the house in the pouring rain. Queen Darcy knew she had been caught, and began running away from the cottage as the pixies came up to see her escape.

"There she is, pixies!" Tune shouted, "After her!" And so the seven pixies all chased after the evil queen of darkness as she raced through the forest. Darcy jumped over a log and got tangled in vines momentarily before getting loose again, and the pixies continued to follow her along the path. Then she reached a mountain of rocks and began climbing up, thinking she could get rid of the pixies at the top.

"Follow that wicked queen, guys!" Livy instructed as the rest of the pixies left the animals on the ground and began climbing the rocky hill and following Queen Darcy. The queen continued to climb up the rocks as the pixies charged at her with their mining tools, she hoped to reach the top before the seven magical creatures could get to her. Finally, she reached the top of the mountain with her old, frail body, and grabbed on a stick, and began trying to move a big bolder to have it roll down the rocky hill and fall on the seven pixies. The pixies were almost to the top of the mountain when they noticed what Queen Darcy was going to do.

"Look out everyone!" Amore cried out as Darcy continued to try and move the rock in the pouring rain and flashing lightening. She laughed gleefully as she was about to move the huge rock, but the victory was short lived when a strike of lightening hit the ground, making the cliff that Darcy was standing on crumble, and the wicked queen tumbled down to her death with an ear-piercing scream, and the bolder following her, and finally crushing her. Everyone, the two ravens that had followed Queen Darcy on her way to the pixies' cottage, and the seven pixies, watched to make sure that the queen of darkness was gone forever.

* * *

Once the pixies returned home, they found sweet and kindhearted Flora Rose collapsed on the kitchen floor with the poisonous rose just inches from her hand. They knew that Queen Darcy had succeeded in killing the poor princess, so they made her a bed surrounded by candlelight, and gathered around it, all sobbing uncontrollably. Even Tune, who knew she hadn't been very nice to Flora Rose from the beginning, was crying the hardest, she couldn't even look at the motionless form of the princess, because she was ashamed of her behaviour towards her and wished she hadn't been so doubtful. Piff was crying just as hard as Tune, and had to bury herself in Livy's arms and sob some more. Flora Rose's animal friends watched them all sob from the window, and they too were deeply hurt by the princess's death. Seasons had passed, and even in death, Flora Rose was still so enchanting that the good pixies couldn't find it in themselves to bury her in the ground, and so, the made her a coffin of trees that magically turned to a gold form for its base and carved her name on the side of it, and diamonds from their mine as its cover, and they sprinkled her with flower petals. That way, the pixies could watch over the fallen princess for eternity.

Prince Helia had searched all over the realm of Linphea for the princess who was kept in the coffin of nature. And one day, in the spring, the sun shone particularly on the golden coffin as it was surrounded with flowers of all sorts, and Flora Rose's animal friends gathered around it with the pixies as they set more flowers at the base of her coffin. Livy opened the coffin's glass case and Tune placed her bouquet of flowers in Flora Rose's hands. The pixies and the animals all hung their heads to know that this beautiful princess would never awaken, the suddenly Prince Helia got off his horse and began walking toward the crowd surrounding the coffin that was keeping the enchanting nature loving princess inside. He slowly made his way over to the coffin, and once he realized who was actually lying within it, he was heartbroken. He came around the coffin and bent down to give the sweet princess one kiss on the lips, and then buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that wicked Queen Darcy had managed to kill the love of his life, and Helia too, joined in with the sorrow they were all feeling for Flora Rose as they continued to hang their heads. Just then, in nothing short of a miracle, Flora Rose's eyes fluttered open, and she turned and stretched her arms. The pixies were the first to notice her, and gasped in pure relief and happiness, then the animals looked up to see the princess awaken, and they too were overjoyed to see this happen. Flora Rose sat up in the coffin, only for Prince Helia to look up in total surprise at her, surprise and relief. He was so happy to know she was alive that he instantly gathered her in his arms as she flung her arms around his neck. Then he began carrying her away as the pixies began dancing joyously for her. The pixies and the animals led the way back to Prince Helia's horse. Helia helped Flora Rose on, and one by one, he let all the pixies receive a good bye hug. First it was Amore, then Tune.

"Bye Tune." Flora Rose replied, waving to her as she let go of the hug. Then it was Livy, Digit and Chatta's turn to get hugs. Then it was young Lockette's turn to get one.

"Oh, Lockette, you sweetheart!" Flora Rose cried, given her a hug, and once everyone got hugs, Prince Helia began to lead his horse away as Flora Rose continued to wave to all her friends. Prince Helia guided his horse back to his palace, and Flora Rose finally got what she always wished for, for her prince to come and find her, and the pixies were always welcomed in the palace to visit, and Princess Flora Rose was always welcomed back at the pixies' cottage to visit as well. And from then on, Princess Flora Rose and Prince Helia ruled the realm of Linphea together, Flora was now known as the most beautiful in the realm, both outside, and within her heart.


End file.
